Haré+Guu
— аниме-сериал студии Bandai Visual, снятый по мотивам манги и состоящий из 26 эпизодов. Также было снято две OVA: Haré+Guu DELUXE и Haré+Guu FINAL. Сюжет Халэ, обычный мальчик, живущий в джунглях, в своей жизни сталкивается со странной девочкой Гуу. Во время прогулки та, словно превращаясь в монстра, проглатывает его. Халэ знакомится в желудке с Сэйити и Томоё, которые, казалось, смирились со своей нынешней жизнью. Вскоре он пробуждается и решает, что это был лишь сон. Однако вскоре он вместе с Гуу отправляется в школу и та проглатывает его одноклассников. Персонажи thumb|left|Гуу * — на вид — маленькая девочка, ровесница Хале. Имеет розовые волосы и носит розовое платье. Гуу способна делать странные вещи, игнорирующие законы физики, логики и реальности. В её желудке находится целый мир, со зданиями, стоногими кошками и молодой парой. Гуу способна менять лицо, увеличиваться в размерах, читать мысли, глотать вещи и людей, превращать взрослых в младенцев и тому подобное. : Сэйю — Наоко Ватанабэ thumb|left|Халэ * — фактически, центральный персонаж. На начало сериала ему 10 лет. Из всех персонажей он наиболее рассудительный, трезвомыслящий, любит задумываться над поступками других людей и анализировать их. Хозяйственный, делает всю работу по дому. : Сэйю — Рикако Аикава thumb|Доктор Клайв * — отец Хале. Доктор в местной школе; бабник, постоянно пристаёт к Веде, чем неимоверно раздражает Халэ. Также его преследовала Дама. : Сэйю — Мицуаки Мадоно thumb|Веда * — мать Халэ. Достаточно легкомысленная женщина, неравнодушна к алкоголю. В юности, будучи богатой наследницей, жила в городском поместье, в возрасте 15 лет сбежала из дома и поселилась в джунглях. : Сэйю — Каору Морота * — одноклассница Халэ. У неё с братом нет родителей, поэтому она очень хозяйственна и умеет шить красивые вещи. : Сэйю — Юки Мацуока * — школьный учитель, старший брат Мари. Ночами смотрит аниме, поэтому всегда находится в полусонном состоянии, засыпает при любом удобном случае. : Сэйю — Кадзухико Иноуэ * — глава «племени», имеет большое количество шерсти на груди. Эти волосы — его фетиш и гордость. : Сэйю — Тэссё Гэнда * — одноклассник Халэ, внук Тёро. Любит говорить о еде, особенно из покутэ. : Сэйю — Кономи Маэда * — девушка, воспитанная покутэ. Она уже выросла, но покутэ продолжают наблюдать за ней и помогают в уборке. Соседка Халэ. * — один из учеников школы. Влюблён в Веду и продолжает мечтать о ней даже после её свадьбы с Клайвом. Хронический суицидник-симулянт. : Сэйю — Иванага Тэцуя * — один из учеников школы. Ужасно боится даму, поэтому не хочет стричься. : Сэйю — Хоси Соитиро * — надоедливый ученик, постоянно смеющийся по поводу и без. По неизвестным причинам иногда плачет в лесу по ночам. : Сэйю — Кисио Дайсукэ * — самая старшая ученица. Любит книги о любви. : Сэйю — Сиратори Юри * — странные существа, в довольно большом количестве живущие в джунглях. Якобы «посланцы с небес», покуте используются жителями как основной источник пищи. * Томоё и Сэйити — молодая парочка, живущая в желудке Гуу. : Сэйю — Фудзивара Кэйдзи, Исида Акира * Хироко Ямада — в восьмой серии попадает в желудок Гуу. Её бросил начальник, из-за чего Хироко пыталась покончить жизнь самоубийством, чтобы пройти через ад и преследовать его в качестве привидения. * — прислуга семьи Веды. Имеет очень страшные глаза (просто слишком длинные ресницы). Влюблён в Веду, но она относится к нему лишь как к брату. : Сэйю — Окиаю Рётаро * — прислуга семьи Веды. Испытывает очень нежные чувства к Веде, излишне эмоциональна и фанатична. * Роберт — телохранитель Веды. Очень любит пострелять и Бэль, ревнует её к Веде. : Сэйю — Морикубо Сётаро * Дама — парикмахер, проживающая недалеко от деревни. Потеряла мужа. У него были белые (седые) волосы, и теперь Дама принимает за «старика» любого мужчину с белыми волосами. Впоследствии Гуу станет её сенсеем и научит жизни. И Дама встретит новую любовь. * Чет и Адди- влюблённая парочка, познакомились в лесу и с тех пор вместе, так влюблены друг в друга, что частенько смущают и раздражают окружающих. * Дождик — второй сын Веды, родится ближе к концу. И отцу (доктору Клайву) придётся жениться, но он и не будет против. Список серий Телесериал # Start! Start! # Afternoon Nap Guu Guu # Go With Chest Hair # Good Morning Kiss # The Doctor # Viva Non Non # Confusion Jungle # Angry Yamada # A Black, Big, Hard, Shining…, Freaky Voiced Monster # Love Love Ojii-san # Beachpic # Festival Don Don # Big Box # Boo! # The Pokute Legend # Sleeping Together # Wendy, 17 Years Old # Love Love Ojii-san Deluxe # Shalanla! # Macchiro # Japanese Food and European Food # Roba-san # Pachimon # A Holiday # Fear! Humanitarian Onigokko! # Ending! Ending! Haré+Guu DELUXE # New Character # Housewives are Also Deluxe # Wait A Second Mari-tan # The Second Round # A Black, Hard, Shiny, Dark, Small, Wet-place Liking…Yet…Surprisingly Fast Species # Sukisuki Ojii-san Berserker # Tokimeki Pyu My Angel # Chest Hair Continent! # The Tendency and the Counter Plan # Reason and Result # Doggie and Bunny: Prologue # Doggie and Bunny: Epilogue # Extra (4 мин) Haré+Guu FINAL # Greetings и Rita # School Heaven и School Hell # Friend и The Drunkard Returns # Chest Hair Revelation и Ravenna # RPG Test Version и RPG Pirate Version # There is no more Love и My Father # Gunpowder has a Rouge Lipstick Fragrance (части 1 и 2) Ссылки * Официальный сайт * Обзор аниме на сайте animemagazine.ru